Las Vegas 11
by Hazel73
Summary: A Disney's Rescue Rangers Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Rover Dangerfield multi crossover - Give it a R&R please!


Las Vegas 11  
  
An All Dogs Go To Heaven / Oliver & Company / Rover Dangerfield / RR's / Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles multi crossover  
  
Guest stars:  
  
Kitty (The Great Mouse Detective) / Tanya Mouskewitz (An American Tail II)  
  
Strongly PG rated  
  
Las Vegas - The 23th December 1999  
  
The Rescue Rangers that had taken on a weekend vacation in Las Vegas, was sitting in their hotel room in the Luxor hotel, and were watching the news from the channel where April O'Neil worked.  
  
April O'Neil said 'Rita and Georgette who is two famous showgirls got kidnapped by Shredder, Fat Cat and their men last night in Las Vegas! Beware of Shredder and his sidekicks, they are dangerous!'  
  
Flash said 'I have to save my fans!' and Gadget said 'Shredder's headquarter is under the sewers by the Treasure Island casino!'  
  
Chip said 'We must stop the villains before they deliver Rita and Georgette to Professor Nimnul!' and then was Flash and his heroes going to the Circus Circus casino where Charlie Barkins, Annabelle and Sasha La Fleur worked.  
  
The Rangers met with Sasha and Annabelle in the casino, and Annabelle said 'Hi! Nice to see you!'  
  
Flash said to Annabelle 'We need your help in the fight against Shredder and his men!' and Annabelle said 'I saw the news about Rita and Georgette who got caught by Shredder!'  
  
Flash said 'Shredder and his men won't free those girls without a fight! We have to go to Shredder's headquarter now!'  
  
In the meanwhile as Flash and his friends was running to Shredder's headquarter, was Dodger lying in his bed in the Treasure Island casino and dreamed about New York City in the distant future, where the city was used as a battlefield between Shredder and Fat Cat's gangs.  
  
All the citizens had left the city, and the gangs were stealing from the banks and the stores, while the two gangs clashed together in Chinatown.  
  
Robots was patrolling the city, and Shredder and Fat Cat was fighting each other on the top of the Chrysler building that was their headquarter.  
  
As Dodger awoke, was he decided to go out and free his girlfriends from the villains, and at the same time as Rita and Georgette were caught in the sewers, were they thinking about the bad times they had together in the start.  
  
Rita lived as a prostitued on Fifth Avenue, until she met Dodger, who saved her from a gang of homeless street dogs under a fight in a backyard nightclub.  
  
As Rita met Georgette came together for the first time and moved to Las Vegas with their boyfriends, was they having a show together.  
  
But one day was Rita and Georgette splitting up the partnership, and the magazines wrote about the scandals until the newspapers wrote about Rita and Georgette's mysterious disappearences.  
  
Dodger met with The Rangers and their friends, and Flash said 'We are on the way to save your girlfriend and Georgette!' and Dodger said 'I am going with you!' and then was they finding the manhole, who lead down to the sewers, where the headquarter laid.  
  
As the heroes came down in the sewers, was Sasha saying 'I hate these sewers! But I would go anywhere to help my friends!'  
  
Flash said 'Me and the other dogs have to fight Shredder and his men, while Gadget, Chip and Dale have to free Rita and Georgette!' and Flash and his friends found the headquarter, where Rita and Georgette was lying bounded on the floor.  
  
While Dodger, Annabelle and Sasha made a surprise attack on the guards, that was guarded with sabers, clubs and swords, was Flash blowing Shredder and Fat Cat against the wall with his super blow, and Shredder and Fat Cat fainted.  
  
Rita and Georgette got freed by Gadget, who took a saber from one of the guards, and cutted the ropes over.  
  
Rita said 'Thanks for freeing us! They wanted to deliver us to the mad professor!' and Gadget said 'Me, Chip and Dale is following you back home, while Flash is holding the guards away!'  
  
Flash blew the guards away with his super blow, while Monty knocked the other guards out, and as all the guards was defeated, said Flash 'Let's get away from here before they awake again!'  
  
As the heroes ran up from the sewers again, was Shredder awaking, and as he saw many of his men that were lying unconscious on the floor, was Shredder saying to his guards 'This was just the beginning, those heroes are going to pay!'  
  
The next day was the newspapers writing about Rita and Georgette who got freed from Shredder and his gang by The Rangers and their friends.  
  
Rita and Georgette was starring again in the Midnight Fantasies show with Sasha, Annabelle, and the two mice' s Kitty and Tanya in the Luxor casino.  
  
But the newspapers was also writing that Fat Cat and his three sidekicks got arrested by the police, while Shredder and his gang found a secret hideout in the sewers, and planned their next fight against the heroes.  
  
The Rangers, Flash, Dodger, Rover, Daisy, Eddie and April O'Neil saw the Midnight Fantasies show with Sasha, Annabelle, Kitty and Tanya later that evening.  
  
Sasha and her friends sang and danced on the stage, that got illuminated by the light and laser show, and the dogs and the mice's on the stage and the audience played with a red, crystal clear and round giant balloon.  
  
Thereafter was Flash and his friends going to the casino, where they got something to drink in the Hard Rock Café, and they played on the slot and arcade machines in New York, New York.  
  
Las Vegas - The 24th December 1999  
  
The next day was the newspapers writing that Shredder and his gang had escaped to Grand Canyon, so the dogs and the Rangers was taking to the airport.  
  
Gadget blew a new, red and long balloon up that she sat to The Ranger Plane, and then was The Rangers getting aboard their plane.  
  
In the meanwhile were the dogs getting aboard a private plane that belonged to Rita, Sasha and Annabelle, while Flash flew beside them.  
  
Grand Canyon  
  
As the heroes landed in the button of Grand Canyon, was Flash using his super hearing, and Flash said 'I can hear Krang and Shredder nearby! They must have a secret base here!' and Gadget said 'Krang! I knew we had to face him someday!'  
  
Flash and his friends found a cave that lead down to Krang and Shredder's base, and the heroes was walking downward in a half dark tunnel.  
  
They walked until they reached a locked metal gate, and Flash used his rays from his eyes to make a hole in the gate.  
  
The heroes was entering a machine room like building, where small computers was steering the huge machines, while thousands of cables was lying on the floor.  
  
Krang and Shredder's robot tried to stop the heroes, but Flash used his super blow to blow the robots away.  
  
Monty knocked the other robots down, and after Flash and Monty had defeated the robots, was Krang saying 'Welcome to my base!'  
  
Krang continued 'While you was in your mission in Las Vegas, was I building a machine who is going to make Las Vegas' power plant to explode at midnight!'  
  
Shredder pushed on a button on one of the computers, one of the gates in the rooms opened, and Rocksteady and Bebop came out in the room.  
  
Flash said 'I want to fight Rocksteady and Bebop!' and Dodger said 'Me too!' and as Flash and Dodger was fighting Rocksteady and Bebop, was Rita and Monty fighting Shredder.  
  
Gadget was unplugging the cable to the machine that were going to destroy the power plant, but Shredder kicked her away, but Gadget came up again.  
  
Annabelle jumped up on Shredder, and he were falling, and stroke his head against one of the machines.  
  
As Shredder were lying unconscious on the floor, and Krang had escaped from the fight, was Flash blowing Bebop against a closed gate, and Bebop got beaten out, as Rita helped Dodger with defeating Rocksteady.  
  
Gadget who was destroying Crang's machine, was saying 'We won over the villains, and I stopped the coming catastrophe in Las Vegas, but Krang ran away!'  
  
Then was the heroes returning to Las Vegas, and later on that night was they visiting the Circus Circus casino, and the Aladdin Resort & Casino.  
  
Las Vegas - The 25th December 1999  
  
The next morning was The Rangers and the dogs opening their presents in The Rangers hotel room, and they heard Christmas music on a portable radio that Dodger got as a present by Gadget.  
  
The Rangers took home in the evening, where Dodger and his dog friends said goodbye to Gadget and her friends in the airport. 


End file.
